A Reply of Love
by Innocent Sake
Summary: The whole title is actually: A Reply of Love: Sequel to Can't Stop Thinking about You. And I wrote this sequel because it was requested by Aiko the rebeling angel. So this is for that reader! Please Review.


A Reply of Love : The Sequel to "Can't Stop Thinking about You"

Author's note: All characters used in story are the property of Clamp and I am making no money off of this 

story and YOU CAN'T SUE ME BECAUSE I HAVE NO MONEY CLAMP PEOPLE! ( Two men in 

black suits walk into the room ). Here is your five bucks, so hand over my little brother now! "Fine" said 

the men. (They grabbed the bill out of my hand and threw my little brother at me). OWWWW! My little 

brother had landed on me and I landed on my side. I will be ok... Chris get off me! "Fine" said Chris. He 

then got off of me and went to his room. *Sigh* Well at least they didn't take my computer ^_^! Now on 

with the story.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran are 15 in case you were wondering since I didn't say how old they were in 

my last story. This starts after Syaoran's class is over when he was writing in his journal. And just so you 

know Sakura and him don't have that class together to answer someone's question from a review.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ring Ring Ring! The bell signaled that it was time for lunch. 

Syaoran quickly grabbed his book bag and ran off to lunch,

before Tomoyo could start bombarding him with questions

about weather he liked Sakura or not. He already knew that

he loved Sakura, but there was no way he was going to let

Tomoyo know about it. Tomoyo then grabbed her camara

and started running after him. "You are not going to get 

away from me that EASILY Li-kun!" she yelled out at the 

top of her lungs and then what she said echoed in the hall 

way.

Sakura then came to the room a few minutes after Tomoyo

and Syaoran had left. She came to see if they were still in 

the room, but apparently they are not. Just as she was about

to leave she sees that Syaoran left his journal on his desk.

She then walked into the class and looked at the journal 

, seeing that it was opened to a certain page. She then 

started reading the poem to herself:

"Can't Stop Thinking about You"

By: Li Syaoran

__

Why is it that I cannot stop thinking about you?

Those eyes, your hair, everything I love about

you. When I see you smiling at me, I feel my 

knees get weak and that I might start melting into

a puddle of nothingness if you keep on flashing 

that sweet smile of yours' at me. I one day, hope 

to tell you that I love you and to finally hold you 

in my arms for all time. And to shield you from 

all the harm and dangers in the world forever.

That is why I cannot stop thinking of you. And

I will never stop thinking about you, for you are 

my one and only true love for all time.

After she finished reading the poem, she started to 

smile to herself. She couldn't believe that Syaoran

felt that way about her. Now she knew that she was

definitely in love with Syaoran. She then decided 

to write her own poem to him, telling him her 

feelings. She then started writing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" A Reply of Love"

By: Kinomoto Sakura

__

When I read your feelings I 

began to melt, for I love you

too. I think about you day in

and day out. I see you in my 

dreams and hope that one 

day those dreams will come 

true. I'm sorry if I invaded 

your privacy by reading your

poem, but I just couldn't 

resist. It was there for a 

reason. Maybe you didn't

leave your journal on your 

desk for me to find, but fate 

made it so. And I now believe

that fate has brought us together.

After you are done reading this

please tell me how you feel about

me, face to face, to see if you 

really do love me. For I can

wait no longer for you to 

start loving me. But if your answer

is "Yes, I love you, Sakura" then

my reply will be " I love you too!"

Then we shall be together till the 

end of time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sakura then closed the journal and picked it up

and started walking to the cafeteria room.

She spotted Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting at a

table in a corner of the room. She then went

over to the table. 

"Syaoran-kun I believe this belongs to you"

said Sakura.

He started to blush and get nervous, wondering

if she read his poem or not. "Thank you, Sakura"

said Syaoran. And with that Sakura walked out 

of the cafeteria room.

Syaoran then opened the page where he wrote

his poem and was surprised to see another

poem below his written by.....Sakura! He

then started reading what she had wrote 

down. After finishing the reading, he 

blushed and smiled and started to walk

outside to where the cherry tree was.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As he got outside he saw Sakura sitting underneath

the tree, waiting for him. He then went infront of

her.

"My answer is, I love you, Sakura, always and 

forever" he said.

Sakura then smiled and jumped up to her feet and

kissed Syaoran gently on the lips. She wrapped her

arms around his neck and kept on kissing him.

Syaoran then put his arms, around her slender

waist and kissed back passionatly. 

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss because 

of lack of air. They hugged each other tightly.

Sakura then whispered quietly into Syaoran's

ear "I love you too!"

"How KAWAII!" said someone.

Sakura and Syaoran turned around to see that 

Tomoyo had taped everything that just

happened.

"TOMOYO!" they yelled at the same time.

All Tomoyo did was giggle and keep on

taping them.

The couple just sighed and went over to 

the bush where Tomoyo had been hiding

and they all went to the ice cream shop to

celebrate the birth of a new relationship.

The End

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
